moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Obietnica
Natally siedziała pod ścianą na szkolnym korytarzu ze słuchawkami na uszach, gdy podszedl do niej chłopak, który cały czas się z niej wyśmiewał. Gdy tylko Natally go zobaczyła nic nie mówiła, jedyne czego wtedy chciała to, to by sobie poszedł. Chłopak zdjął jej słuchawki z uszu i powiedział: - Co się dzieje? Chcesz się z nami jeszcze trochę pobawić? Zawołał kolegów i zaciągnęli ją do łazienki. Pomimo, iż płakała to nic nie dawało. Zakleili jej usta taśmą, nie mogła krzyczeć ani powiedzieć czego kolwiek. Chłopcy zaczęli ją powoli rozbierać gdy do łazienki wszedł pierwszoklasista. Widząc całą sytuację pobiegł do wychowawcy i zawiadomił go o wszystkim. Dziewczyna cały czas miała w głowie śmiech chłopców z klasy, miała tego wszystkiego dość. Gdy wróciła do domu rzuciła plecakiem i zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. Matka Natally bała się o córkę, nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. W pewnym momencie do domu wpadła młodsza siostra Natally, Max. Odłożyła plecak i pobiegła po siostrę, by ta zeszła na obiad. Zapłakana Natally zeszła chwilę później. W czasie posiłku matka wypytywała ją co się dzieje. Na co Natally zawsze odpowiadała ,,Nic". Nastała niezręczna cisza aż w końcu Max zapytała: - Nat, czy ktoś zrobił Ci krzywdę? - Nie powinno Cię to interesować - Odpowiedziała Natally ze łzami w oczach. - Natally, skarbie. Czy ktoś Cię... - Zaczęła matka dziewczynek. - Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój! - Wykrzyczała Natally, uderzyła ręką w stół po czym trzaskając drzwiami wybiegła z domu. Narzuciła kaptur na głowę i poszła gdzie ją nogi poniosły. Najcichszym miejscem była opuszczona od lat stacja kolejowa, bardzo lubiała tam przebywać. Usiadła na kamieniu i zaczęła rozmyślać. Tylko jedna osoba wiedziała, że gdy Natally nie ma w domu jest właśnie na tej stacji, był to jej kumpel Toby. Natally nie miała ochoty na rozmowę z nikim. Chciala po prostu zostać sama. Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła płakać. Nagle usłyszała znajomy głos: - Hej, Nie płacz. Popatrzyła w stronę z której dochodził głos. Zobaczyła tam właśnie Toby'ego, który uśmiechnął się do niej. Jemu mogła powiedzieć wszystko, bezgranicznie mu ufała. - Co się stało? - Zapytał Toby - Czemu płaczesz? - Oni... Oni znowu chcieli to zrobić! - Wykrzyczała niemalże płacząc Natally. - Spokojnie. Pamiętaj. Jesteś dzielna. Musisz o tym powiedzieć rodzicom albo wychowawcy - powiedział Toby obejmując Natally. - Nie zostawisz mnie, prawda? - Zapytała zasmucona dziewczyna wtulając się w przyjaciela. - Nigdy. Nigdy Cię nie zostawię Nat - Obiecał Chłopiec. Nie zauważyli nawet, że robi się już coraz Ciemniej. Musieli się już zbierać. Toby odprowadził przyjaciółkę do domu. Natally przytuliła chłopca na pożegnanie i rzuciła krótkie ,,Papa" uśmiechając się niewinnie, po czym weszła do domu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i odszedł rozmyślając. Gdy matka Natally zobaczyła uśmiech na twarzy córki od razu zrobiło jej się lżej na sercu. Zanim dziewczyna położyła się spać pisała z Toby'm, Mimo iż dziewczyny przy nim nie było czuła, że był jakiś nieobecny. Rozmowa ciągnęła się godzinami. Nagle dziewczyna stwierdziła, że powinna iść już spać napisała tylko ,,Kończę. Pa ;*" i odłożyła telefon. dwie godziny później gdy już słodko spała przyszedł jej sms ,,Do zobaczenia... Kiedyś...". Zazdrosna o siostrę Max wpadła do pokoju Natally i usunęła tego sms'a. Gdy Natally wstała rano dziwiła się czemu Toby jej nie odpisał. Skoczyła do łazienki, wzięła prysznic, zarzuciła plecak na plecy i zeszła na śniadanie. Zostało jej kilka minut do autobusu więc zawołała Max. W końcu miała ją odprowadzić do szkoły. Natally pierwszy raz przyszła do szkoły pełna nadziei. Pierwsze trzy przerwy były dla niej spokojne. Niestety wreszcie podszedł do niej Nathan i powiedział: - Gdzie masz kolegę? Wystawił Cię? - Odczep się od Toby'ego! - Wykrzyczała dziewczyna. - Już nie będziesz miała z kim porozmawiać - Powiedział po czym popchnął ją do ściany - wszyscy wiemy, że tego chcesz. - Nie chcę, daj mi spokój! Rozumiesz? Daj spokój! - Wykrzyczała Natally biegnąc do wychowawcy, gdy wreszcie go znalazła opowiedziała mu całą sytuację. Nie mogła powstrzymać się od płaczu. Pobiegła do łazienki i zadzwoniła do Toby'ego. Nie dodzwoniła się. Chłopak jakby się rozpłynął. Nie było go w szkole, nie odbierał, nie odpisywał. Natally pomyślała o najgorszym. Załamała się. Gdy wróciła do domu nie biorąc się nawet lekcje ani za obiad rzuciła plecak na schody i wyszła. Wiadomo dokąd poszła. Opuszczona od lat stacja kolejowa była jej kryjówką. Siedziała na starej ławeczce i płakała z nadzieją, że jej przyjaciel wreszcie się zjawi. Myliła się. Siedziała tam do późnego wieczora. Wreszcie wróciła do domu i położyła się spać. Rano pomimo iż zarazem i matka i siostra Natally próbowały ją obudzić ona nie miała najmniejszej ochoty by iść do szkoły. Leżała w łóżku cały dzień i wisiała przy telefonie wydzwaniając do Toby'ego. Wisiała przy telefonie, facebooku, skype'ie przez cały rok. Później zrezygnowała, dała sobie spokój. Wiedziała, że to nie ma sensu. Minął kolejny rok. Mimo to ona nie zapomniała. Nadal bardzo chciała by wrócił. Nigdy wcześniej za nikim tak nie tęskniła. Było jej ciężko, cały czas była dręczona przez chłopców z klasy i cały czas myślała też co stało się z Toby'm i gdzie on jest. Każdego dnia, gdy wracała do domu zamykała się w pokoju i płakała pytając ,,dlaczego odszedł?". Max miała wyżuty sumienia. Powiedziała jej o wszystkim. Zdenerwowana Natally zaczęła kłócić się z siostrą: - Idiotko! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?! Nienawidzę cię! Rozumiesz? - Spokojnie... Ja nie wiedziałam, że tak bardzo ci na nim zależy... - Powiedziała Max - Wiedziałaś! Byłaś po prostu zazdrosna! Co z Ciebie za siostra?! - Wykrzyczała Natally - Nat! Ja myślałam, że to przez niego jesteś smutna! - Krzyknęła Max zalana łzami po czym wybiegła. - Głupia... - Szepnęła jeszcze raz do siebie Natally,ubrała bluzę i poszła się przejść. Po raz ostatni poszła do miejsca, w którym kiedyś chłopak obiecał jej, że jej nie opuści. Usiadła na tym samym miejscu co wtedy i zaczęła pałakać. Bardzo chciała by Toby był wtedy przy niej. Na chwilkę przestała płakać, spojrzała przed siebie. W oddali widziała chłopaka, bardzo pobodnego do Toby'ego, jednak pomyślała, że to tylko jej wyobraźnia. Natally bardzo się zmieniła, zaczęła ubierać się na czarno, ścięła włosy, przestała o siebie dbać. Cała ogarnięta łzami wstała i poszła się przejść. Szła przez wzdłóż torów, Doszła do mostu, Usiadła i patrzyła na rzekę. Bardzo tęskniła za Toby'm, most był miesjcem, w którym zapoczątkowała ich przyjaźń. Na jednej z desek Natally jako dziecko wyryła gwoździem ,,Nat and Toby, friends forever". To miejsce przywoływało mnóstwo wspomnień. Za dużo. Wróciła do domu i chociaż już dawno się poddała napisała do Toby'ego ostatniego sms'a o treści ,,Obiecałeś! :(" Dziewczyna znów zaczęła płakać. Miała dość. Leżeła w łóżku z myślami samobójczymi aż ogarnął ją dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości. ,,Numer, z którym próbowałeś się wcześniej połączyć jest już dostępny" Natally się zdzwiwiła: - Po dwóch latach? - Szepnęła - Idioto! Ja się tu zamartwiam! Po tych słowach poszła spać. Wstała rano pełna nadziei, że spotka przyjaciela. Wzięła zimny prysznic ubrala jeans'y, podkoszulek i czerwoną koszulę w kratę po czym zeszla na śniadanie. Gdy zjadła z uśmiechem na twarzy pożegnała czternastoletnią siostrę i mamę, zaraz później wyszła. Poszła do miasta, niestety zdala sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie ma sensu. Pobiegła na opuszczoną stację kolejową, niestety tam też go nie było. Pomyślała, że jednak może go nie być. Usiadła i przeglądała ich wspólne zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. Poszła jeszcze raz na most. Ku jej zdziwnieniu przy napisie siedział Toby. Na jego widok dziewczyna ucieszyła się tak bardzo, że aż zaczęła płakać. Gdy chłopak to zobaczył wstał i zapytał: - Czemu płaczesz? Kim jesteś? - Płaczę, bo wreszcie mogę Cię zobaczyć - Powiedziała Natally po czym mocno wtuliła się w niego. Chłopak zdziwiony nie wiedział co się dzieje i dlaczego ona to robi. Nie poznał Natally: - Kim ty jesteś? - Toby, Nie pamiętasz mnie? - Zapytała. - Słuchaj, nie będę tracił czasu na wyjaśnianie sobie tego z Tobą. Szukam pewnej dziewczyny - Wyjaśnił. - Toby! Obiecałeś, że mnie nie zostawisz! - Krzyknęła Natally ze łzami w oczach - NIGDY! - Co ty mówisz, skąd wiesz o tym miejscu? - Zdziwił się Toby. - Toby, Przecież to nasze miejsce! Spójż! - Powiedziała przez łzy dziewczyna pokazując napis ,,Nat and Toby, Friends forever" - Nat, To ty? Zmieniłaś się. - Powiedział tuląc przyjaciółkę. - Martwiłam się o Ciebie idioto! - Wykrzyczała Natally. - Przepraszam, że tak nagle zniknąłem... i nie odpisywałem. - Tłumaczył się Toby - No ale trudno, chodź już. - Toby... Nie rób mi tego więcej. - Prosiła Natally. Po drodze Chłopak wszystko jej wytłumaczył. Powiedział jej, że matka kazała mu się pakować w środku nocy, zabrała mu telefon. Uważała, że dziewczyna ma na niego zły wpływ. Mimo tych dwóch lat braku kontaktu nie przestali być przyjaciółmi. Spędzili razem cały dzień. Nagle Natally stwierdziła, ze musi już iść: - Czekaj! - Toby złapał ją za rękę - Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. - Co takiego? - Zapytała uśmiechając się niewinnie Natally. - Ja chyba... Nie dam rady się z Tobą przyjaźnić... - Powiedział odwracając wzrok. - D... Dlaczego? - Na słowa wypowiedziane przez chłopaka uśmiech zszedł jej z ust. - Nie potrafię... - Powiedział powstrzymując łzy - Natally, Ja Cię kocham... Nie mogę... - Oh... Toby... - Tylko tyle zdołała wydusić z siebie dziewczyna po czym przytuliła przyjaciela. - Przepraszam... Nie mogłem tego w sobie dusić... - Wyszeptał patrząc dziewczynie w oczy. - Toby, ja... Nie wiem co powiedzieć... Ale... - Próbowała cokolwiek powiedzieć... - Nie męcz się - Uśmiechnął się po czym ją pocałował. - Nie chcę Cię znów stracić - Powiedziała dziewczyna ze smutną miną. - Nie martw się. Nie stracisz - powiedział chłopak uśmiechając się. Dziewczyna poszła do domu. Ich przyjaźń się zakonczyła. Następnego dnia zostali parą. Parą idealną. Kochali się. Żadne z nich nigdy nie zdradziło drugiego. By: Kisieleq69 Kategoria:Opowiadania